


The other Man

by Denu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denu/pseuds/Denu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes descubre a través de lo que aprendió con su secreta aficción, las novelas de Jane Austen, quién es John Watson en verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy difícil escribir 100 palabras sin que suene entre una mezcla de tarzán hablando y un haiku, pero hice lo posible.  
> Casi siempre en las novelas de Jane Austen (Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sensatez y Sentimiento, etc etc) ésta gran escritora madre de la comedia romántica, pone dos hombres frente a nuestra heroína de turno. Al encantador, el que fácilmente parece la opción más apropiada, y al otro hombre, que es más complicado, el que en verdad se gana el amor de nuestra protagonista.

Observó a John cuidadosamente, durante el desayuno. 

  


El héroe y el otro hombre, según Jane Austen. Él nada sabía del amor (no realmente), pero sus historias le enseñaron, cuando joven, curioso. Husmeando libros de Mami. La afición (secreta) de Sherlock.

  


Estaba el hombre encantador, hermoso, plano, el incorrecto. Lo recordó rubio, alto, Victor Trevor. 

_  
_

_Pasado, borrar._

  


Pero el hombre complejo, oscuro, el otro, era quien siempre ganaba su atención. Conflictivo, contradictorio, soldado, médico, héroe, ojos azules tormentosos, brillantes al mirarlo. Él perdona, entiende. Sonrisa ladina, cálida. ¿Había estado tan ciego? 

  


Oh. 

  


-¿Qué? – Preguntó John. 

  


Su pulso saltó con el descubrimiento.


End file.
